Cherish Me as Much as I Cherish You
by Te-gonefover
Summary: "Every second she kept her eye's on Santana and Brittany a small piece of her heart would break off" Quinntana, Quinn/Santana. 3x13


**A/M: HELLO! HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINES DAY! THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU GUYS. Did any of you notice how upset Quinn looked when singing Cherish/Cherish? At first i thought i was wrong, but after i came off my Brittana make out high. I rewatched it at she does look pretty jealous. I saw on tumblr someone thought someone should write a fic where Quinn is jealous of Brittany and Santana because she's in love with Santana, SO HERE I AM WITH THIS FIC! SO ENJOY REVIEW AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF I LOVE YOU ALL. ENJOY!**

'_Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside'_

Quinn could feel her stomach twisting and turning as the lyrics managed to come out of her mouth, with surprisingly no venom in voice at all. She was always good at putting on a fake smile and acting like everything was just peachy, she did it when she was pregnant. She could do it when she was singing a song gram to the woman she loved girlfriend. Every second she kept her eye's on Santana and Brittany a small piece of her heart would break off. Santana and Brittany got up hand and hand moving towards the stage, there goes another piece. She thought to herself, they started to dance. Another piece. As they finished is the song, Just when Quinn thought it was over. Santana lips were on Brittany's. And that was the end of Quinn Fabray's heart.

"Great job Q." Sam said from behind her. She turned and threw a fake smile at him her eye's were getting ready to water, the flood gates were about to bust open. She wasn't able to say a thank back to him. Her legs took her to the door in a quickened pace. As soon as she the air from outside hit her she could breathe again, she took several deep breaths until she could finally breathe again.

"Quinn?" She heard a familiar voice say from behind her. She quickly tensed up. And then turned around.

"Y-Yeah San?" Quinn was finding it hard to breathe again. Santana looked stunning in her black dress.

"You alright?" The Latina crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn nodded then smiled softly at Santana. "Good, Why didn't you tell me?"

The blonde haired girl's mouth when dry, words only came out in 'uhs' and mumble. "B-Britt and you are so happy together. I-I didn't want to ruin it."

"Then why complain to Figgins that were kissing in the hall?" Santana had a scowl on her face, Quinn let out a small sigh of relief that Santana didn't know what she thought she knew.

"Because…" Quinn thought of a quick lie to get her out of the rut she was in. "Because I miss being with you guys, I miss all of us hanging out like we used to do. I guess I did it because I'm lonely." Santana smiled slightly at Quinn before pulling her into a tight hug. Quinn sighed softly and burying her head into the crook of Santana's. She wished they could stay together like this, forever. And always. Santana was the one to pull away from the hug.

"I think that's music I hear. Come on, let's go dance." She smiled brightly and nodded at the brunette. They walked inside and danced all the way to a table near Sam and others. Sam looked utterly miserable. Santana took a seat taking a break from dancing but still holding on to Quinn's hand. The blonde smiled down at Santana but she was focused on something else, another blonde. Brittany, Quinn's smile dropped as the Latina looked at the blue eyed girl ever so loving. Quinn wished that once, just once Santana would look at her that way. Look at her like she would swim across the sea for her, look at her like she would run through flames for her, the way that Quinn looked at her. In all she wished she was Brittany, she wished Santana loved her.

'_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told youYou don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could Cherish the thought Of always having you Here by my side'_


End file.
